Episode 146
'Episode 146 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The peasants announced on August 28th, 2015 that the show was cancelled due to an attack on their internet connection by satanic Jesuit malware , so it was instead delayed to August 31st. Prev: Episode 145 Next: Episode 147 Highlights * Jenny McDoormat is an attention whore. * Caiden Cowger sucks Trump's cock. * More silly CraigsList ads. Videos Played #Kent Hovind: Dr. Kent Hovind Responds To "Drunken Peasants" Invitation #Steve Shives: Five Stupid Things About the Wage Gap #Jenny McDermott: That Time Armoured Skeptic Tried to Fuck Me #The Amazing Atheist Has A Broken Computer... and I Care. #Caiden Cowger: Cowger Slams Erick Erickson and Fox News for Bashing Trump #Random incoherent ramblings from a black chick #Brett Keane: Is God Obligated to Love You? Start of the Show The episode began with TJ and Ben discussing a tweet by the Atheist Roo about TJ's small penis, proving that his arguments are so hollow, he has to resort to spewing overdone insults. The Drunken Peasants discussed their plan to debate Kent Hoe-Vined Hovind. The peasants agreed to the stipulations that they would have to accept in order for Hovind to appear on the show and participate in the debate. Kent wanted to pick the moderator and demanded that the peasants refrain from using profanity, the peasants also explained that JF was scheduled to debate him. Further requirements were then presented to the Peasants by Kent's potential moderator and friend, RacerX. These requirements included that they couldn't host the debate on their own channel. TJ eventually lost his temper and cursed at RacerX for being a condescending douchebag. They then replayed Kent's video of him responding to the DP's invitation for a debate, but then the audio died. Next, Steve Shives describes five stupid things about the imaginary wage gap. In response, TJ explained the common misconceptions that perpetuates the illusion of a wage gap in many fields. Ben stated that he once worked at a company that promoted diversity in the workplace and TJ agreed that it would be a good direction for society. Steve nearly cries because there are people who don't believe in the imaginary wage gap and he encourages people to do their research, even though Shives probably spent five minutes on a Feminist blog doing his research. Then, Jenny McDermott makes a video about Armoured Skeptic, titled ''"That Time Armoured Skeptic Tried to Fuck Me". Jenny does what she does best and makes a cunt out of herself by bringing Thunderf00t into the situation to back up. Despite the name of the title, she never actually claims that Armoured Skeptic tried to fuck her. Jenny criticizes Shoe0nHead and her friendship with Sargon of Akkad. Jenny talks about how she thought Jaclyn Glenn was too much of a bitch, even though she's the biggest Cuntasaruous Maximus. She then claims that Armoured Skeptic tried to flirt with her over the internet but conveniently can't provide the visual evidence. Jenny asked if she could see a picture of Armoured Skeptic in real life and then she got upset when he showed her (as she asked) because Jenny is a bipolar cunt. Furthermore, Jenny went on to misinterpret a bunch of shit Skeptic said and the peasants suspected that it was really her who wanted to fuck him. TJ and Ben continue to ask what justifies the video's own fucking title. They video dragged on with Jenny presenting conspiracy after conspiracy, and the peasants finally put it to rest like the dying orphan of a video it was. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video by the Archfiend criticizing TJ for requesting his fans to help him acquire a new replacement for a broken PC for all the free content he makes. Apparently he takes issue with this because asking your fans to give something back makes you a douchebag. Then, Caiden Cowger talks about how Donald Trump should be immune to criticism. TJ clarifies that people are only trying to bash Trump so that they can take his place as the front-runner. The same old argument about Obama's supposedly falsified birth certificate was brought up, TJ adds that Trump was forced to abandon the conspiracy. Caiden claims that Fox News is a partisan hack for the liberals. TJ and Ben noticed Paul in the Live Chat and subsequently invited him on the show. The entire fanbase rejoiced at his appearance. Paul was high as fuck. The peasants then took a break for the first time in a long while. They returned and got Paul back on the line. TJ said that Jenny has a horse face and Paul cackled like a fucking hyena. TJ then told a Taco Bell story about how he was being a "jerk" towards an employee, revealing that he's a giant meanie. Then, a black chick rambles on about some incoherent nonsense. Paul and the peasants even agree that they can't even follow her train of thought. End of the Show The peasants watched a Brett Keane video in which he's a talking cat. The video is about whether if God was obligated to help and love humanity. TJ debunked the video immediately by saying that it's like a parent not providing for his family. Brett then suddenly shifts the conversation to abortion, comparing it to genocide. They then looked at some Crazy CraigsList ads. They then ended the fucking show. Quotes *''"That Donald Trump is the same fucking brainless moron that lead the campaign to prove that Obama's birth certificate is a fake" ''- TJ *''"That chick that was ranting and raving, about what the fuck ever she was ranting and raving about. Did you straight up say she had a horse face?" ''- Paul's Ego's question to TJ regarding his view on Jenny McDermott **''"Yeah I did." ''- TJ in response to Paul's horse face question *''"We been colonized by the Snickers. As the white people snicker at the nigger!"'' - TJ's impression of the black chick. *"Hey, you know what I just realized? I attacked his family" -TJ admitting what he did to Brett's Family. **"''You attacked his fucking family, you piece of shit" ''-Ben commenting on TJ's deed ***"''I apologize to Brett Keane's little water-headed idiots and his giant bulbous Indiana Jones-Boulder of a wife and I also apologize to that living tumor that is Brett Keane as well. I'm so sorry for what I said." ''-TJ apologizing to Brett and his family Trivia *While Ben was preparing the show, TJ slept on the floor *According to RacerX, swearing makes you a foul-mouthed lowly piece of shit. *Steve Shives' means of research is as follows. "Step 1: Google it. Step 2: click on what ever is the first source that agrees with his narrative even if it means scrolling past several dozen links that actively debunk and contradict the horseshit that comes out of his puckered asshole lips. Step 3: Tell everyone to do their research and bitch when they come to different conclusions." *According to TJ, Sargon deserves to burn in misogynist hell for all eternity, on a river of period blood. *The DP found out Jenny McDermott was a Vulcan. Only without the logic. *The Archfiend guy thinks TJ is talented. *The chat wanted to finger Ben. #FingerBangBen *Ben has a new nickname: Gender Bender. *TJ, Ben, and Paul ate at Taco Bell after the show. *TJ's girlfriend had a nightmare about Butt King. *Paul is open to dry anal. *Paul wants a regular guy to come cum into his anus. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests